A Fired Up Party
by Doraigaa
Summary: Mariah throws a party and Tala and Ray are drunk and are going crazy. And she also thinks Kai's drunk! But she's wrong Kai's being serious


**Author: Very short but it was funny to me! I love this couple KaiXRay! I just wish it was a real couple in real life!**

Kai grabbed Mariah around the waist and pulled her towards him. Mariah gasped as she tried to get free. "Kai! Are you drunk! I knew it was a bad idea to bring you to my party!" she snapped. Kai looked at her and then started to laugh. Tala and Ray came up aside Mariah laughing too. "Mariah it isn't a party unless Kai's here," Tala laughed. "Yeah!" Ray said as he and Tala clashed there cups together causing the liquid to hit Mariah.

She got mad as the three boys laughed. "You guys are drunk! Oh my god!" she said pushing Tala and Ray aside. And then walked forward pushing Kai.

Tala and Ray sat up laughing. "Drunk! Hey Ray am I drunk?" Tala asked. Ray nodded, "Yeah you are! Come on let's go bug other people!" Ray said running off with Tala behind him.

Mariah went into her room. "God I can tell Ray's drunk because he's not acting like himself and Tala's just plain crazy but Kai what's wrong with him he has to be drunk!" All of a sudden she heard Michael yell out Tala and Ray's name. "It was a bad idea to get Ray and Tala together when drunk, they go crazy, but when they're not…they hate each other," Mariah said to herself. Then she heard the door open and shut.

She stood up and saw Kai. "What do you want!" she snapped. Kai walked up to her and sat next to her. "I'm not drunk Mariah…I hardly drink at all," he said. Mariah looked into his red eyes. "Why?"

"Cause I have to drive Tala and Ray home and I choose not to drink," he said.

"No! No! Why did you grab me?"

Kai covered his face and took a deep breath. "Well, you see…I, I kinda well, uh…uh, how should I put this," he said but then was cut off by a kiss. The kiss was long and passionate.

Then they heard a crash and broke apart.

"Tala Volcav!" Lee snapped.

"Ray Kon!" Bryan yelled.

Mariah just rolled her eyes and wrapped her arms around Kai neck and pulled him into another kiss. "God, if only those two would be nice to each other when not drunk," Mariah said with a laugh. Kai nodded. "Man…I have to drive them home too, but it's a good thing they fall asleep half way there," Kai said pulling her into another kiss.

All of a sudden Ray kicked open the door and him and Tala came barging in and saw Kai and Mariah kissing. Kai and Mariah looked at them. The two boys stood there very quiet. Then started cracking up laughing. "Oh my god! Ray look there…kissing! Go Kai!" Tala laughed. Ray and him fell to the ground laughing.

Kai got up and picked Tala and Ray up by the neck. "Come on I'm dropping you guys off at home!" he said.

Ray and Tala gasped. "No way!" Ray snapped releasing himself and running off. Then Kai turned his gaze to Tala who was now shivering. Then Kai let him go and saw the red head dash off.

As soon as the party was over Kai came out of the room to see everyone was gone Ray and Tala were on the couch feeling very sick. "You guys ready to go home?" Kai asked as Mariah came out too. The two boys nodded as Tala fell off the couch. "How much did you drink?" Mariah asked helping Tala up. Kai held Ray up. And Ray just shrugged.

Tala and Ray were in the back seat asleep and Mariah and Kai sat upfront holding hands.

They came to Tala's house seeing Spencer and Bryan outside arms crossed. Kai got out and helped Tala out and showed him to Bryan. "Thanks Kai…maybe next time we won't let him drink," Bryan said. Kai nodded. Bryan, Kai, and Spencer looked in the back seat seeing Ray's head against the window. "Same thing with Ray," Spencer announced. Bryan and Kai nodded. "But it's the only way to make the two not angry at each other and wrecking the party," Kai said.

"They ruined the party even when there drunk," Bryan said. "Got a point there."

Tala moaned. "Well Tala you better get to bed, your gonna be awfully sick tomorrow, along with Ray," Bryan said taking Tala inside.

Kai then went back to the car were Mariah and Ray were. "Where'd Tala go?" Ray asked sick as ever. "He went home," Mariah said looking at Ray. "Man!" Ray snapped.

Kai and Mariah decided to have Ray stay at Lee's house cause of how sick he was going to get.

When Mariah and Kai got home Kai turned on the music and grabbed Mariah and held her close. There foreheads touched as they moved back and forth, right and left slowly. Mariah giggled placing her hand on his chest and another through his blue hair. Kai bent down and kissed her gently on the lips, just a peck.

"I love you Kai," Mariah whispered.

"I love you too Kai," she said.

Then they kissed again.

**Author: Told you it was short but I hope yyou liked, I just had the idea for a crazy Ray and a crazy Tala thing in here. I hope you like! REVEIW!**


End file.
